A New Beginning
by jason429
Summary: What happens when ZodicalCandy of EligibleMonster meets UberHaxorNova of The Creatures? Nova x Zodical (NovaCandy)
1. One story ends

**A New Beginning Chapter 1**

**Author's Note, The following FanFicton is basically a "What if" situation. The fanfic features UberHaxorNova of the Creatures and ZodicalCandy of EligibleMonster. Nither individuals know each other so there's that. Would I like to see the two do a collab? Absolutely. Will it happen? No. If it were to happen it should be on THEIR terms and Theirs ALONE. Apologies if this first chapter is shit i had very little to work with here so please bear with me it'll get better later on. Enjoy. This story is told through several points of views. Lastly despite James moving recently this will take place where he and Aleks still live together. (no homo)**

**No one POV (FALL)**

**It was a windy morning in Colorado as InfectedCrow and ZodicalCandy of EligibleMonster were calling it quits on their marrige. The couple were together for a long time and they decided to split apart.**

**Zodical POV**

**"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH, I'm done with you!" I shouted while leaving the house. But before aIslammed the door I threw my wedding ring at Infected. As i slammed the door I immediately started to cry. So I drove off to take my mind off things as I figured out where was i going to live. God I need a coffee.**

**James POV**

**It was just another morning for me as myself and my friend Aleks were about to get ready to go to the creature office. Aleks took his car while I was still getting ready. "See you at the office James" said Aleks as he left.**

**As I left i decided to make a quick stop to get some coffee. As I got my coffee and searched for place to sit I noticed this girl in a booth crying her eyes out. I Approched the woman and asked her "Uh Ma'am are you ok?" She sniffed her nose and try to wipe her tears away. I offered her my napkin and she said "Not really, i'm sorry if I was crying too loud" she apologized while wiping her tears.**

**"Do you mind if i sit here?" I asked her. "Go ahead" she said as I proceeded to sit down. "What seems to be the problem if you don't mind me asking" I asked her. "It's just been a real shitty morning for me" she responded. "What happened exactly?" I asked. "I just called it quits on my marrige" she answers. "Do you have a place to stay?" I asked. "No...not really" she said avoiding sounding desperate.**

**I immediately knew that despite not knowing who this girl is i couldn't be an asshole and just ignore her problem. So I offered her a place to stay. "Listen I have a spare bedroom at my house, it's just me, my friend and my dog you can stay as long as you need to" I said as I offered her a place to stay.**

**"No you really don't have to do this, i don't want to be a burden" she said sounding humble. "I insist, you had a shitty morning and the last thing you need is someone to be an asshole to you" I responded. "Thank you, really I mean that" she said smiling a bit.**

**I pulled out a pen and paper to give her directions to my house. "Say about six you come over with your stuff?" I asked her. "Sure" she said. "Before I go what is your name" I asked her. "Zodical" she answered. "Well Zodical it's nice to meet you, I'm James" I said to her. "Likewise" she said.**

**I texted Aleks the news.**

**James| We're having a new roommate**

**Aleks| WTF Why?**

**James| this chick I just met had a shitty morning and she has nowhere to fucking go what was I supposed to do be an asshole?**

**Aleks| FIne Whatever**

**Zodical POV**

**Is this really happening? A random guy just asked me to stay with him? Well that is one burden I don't have to carry any more. I spent the day packing my belongings. My clothes my computer my game consoles my comic books etc. I had a moving truck help me with most of my stuff while I put would i could fit in my car. I was off to James' house.**

**I finally arrived at James' house. It looked rather expensive. As I knocked on the door i heard some barking. Probably the dog he mentioned. He Opened the door and said "Hey, come on in" He then called his friend downstairs. "ALEKS GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!"**

**As Aleks went down stairs he said "James the fuck are you shouting for...oh Hi I'm Aleks" said Aleks as he noticed me. "Nice to meet you Aleks I'm Zodical" I greeted him. I then noticed a giant poster with a dude with glasses on and a wig. I asked them "What's with the poster over there?" I asked while pointing at it.**

**The boys then looked at the poster and James turned his attention to Aleks. "Aleks?" asked James while looking like he was about to laugh. Aleks' smile turned to a frown as he said "It was nice meeting you" he then went back upstairs and slammed his door. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT WHY?" shouted Aleks.**

**"What's his problem" I asked James. "Long story" he answered. He then showed me where I would be sleeping. As I looked around I noticed how big this house was. "So you'll be sleeping in the guest room" he said as he showed me the guest room. "Hold on there is someone else you should meet" he said as he went to another room.**

**As I waited I saw him and his dog. Which was fucking adorable. "Awww" I said as James brought his dog. "This is EIn" he introduced me. "Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked him. "Little Ein is a girl i've only had her for about two years" he explained. "She's adorable" I said.**

**He then placed Ein on the floor and she ran for me. As I picked her up she licked my face. "I think she likes you" he said as his dog licked my face. I then put her back down. "For now you can put your clothes in my closet I have extra room" he said. He then went to the other boxes which had my other stuff in it. "What's in these boxes" he asked me. "One box has my consoles and handhelds,another has my computer,one has my collection of comic books, another has my plushies, basiclly nerd shit" I explained to him.**

**"You play video games?" he asked in shock kind of. "Yeah why?" I asked him. He then tok his time as what he was about to say made him ashamed. "Well...I happen to Play video games for a living" he answered. "You mean like your a YouTuber" I said to him. "Yes" he said. "What is your channel name?" I asked him. "UberhaxorNova" he replied. "That's a name that seems familiar" I said realizing who he was. "What about Aleks?" I asked. "His is ImmortalHD" he replied. "Aleks and I are part of a group called The Creatures" he explained. "Including that Jordan guy who had the SWAT team bursting in on him while he was livestreaming?" "Yes" he said.**

**"What about you Zodical do you have a YouTube channel?" asked James as we went upstairs to put my stuff away. "Well...my ex and I had a channel called EligibleMonster" I explained to him and I have my personal channel where my content is mainly FINAL FANTASY related" I explained to him. "I'm not really familiar with EligibleMonster to be honest" he said as he put my clothes in his closet.**

**After a few hours of hooking up my consoles and putting my stuff with James' we decided to call it a night.**

**"I guess that's everything" he said sounding exhausted. "Yep" replied with a yawn. "I guess we an call it a night, if you need anything just call" said James. "Thanks again for letting me stay with you and Aleks I really appreciate it" i said to him with a smile.**

**I then gave him a hug and he went up to his room.**

**As I changed to my night clothes I began to feel sad again. I went to bed and felt as if my heart wasn't broken but shot point blank. I cried myself to sleep that night.**

**This is a song called "Heartshot" by TwoDownMusic ( Ben Slack AKA Benn Down and Callum Richardson AKA Kroman) **

**Is this the beginning of the end?**

**have my actions finally caught up with me?**

**you ask me for the truth**

**so I give to you reluctantly**

**the response is instant**

**through your eyes I can see your disgust in me**

**i'm not judging me i'm just sad**

**because your forced to have this discussion with me**

**we both thought it would never take place**

**so my nerve is twitching when I look you in the face**

**no eye contact no**

**a mistake I wont make**

**you deserve so much more**

**when I met you your innocence was pure**

**and I was tainted by the love I gave you**

**whatever they gave wasn't enough I wanted more**

**and i'm walking in circles**

**i'm falling apart**

**I just need you to help me**

**and help heal the scars on my heart**

**i'm not asking for forgiveness **

**I know what i've done**

**I don't blame you for leaving**

**we both hate the man i've become**

**so everything's been left out in the open**

**and the guilt inside turns into a feeling of emptiness that is similar to the size of the oceans**

**you say when it rains it pours**

**and I can tell you that it was solved**

**drowning in a tidal wave of emotions and barely coping**

**disbelief of the reality that I can lose everything in one moment**

**scared to death so I wont breathe**

**my breath i'll hold it**

**to you i'd give my heart**

**it's now yours you own it**

**drowing in a tidal wave of emotions and barely coping**

**and i'm walking in circles**

**i'm falling apart**

**i just need you to help me**

**and help heal the scars on my heart**

**I dont ask for forgiveness **

**I know what i've down **

**I don't blame you for leaving**

**we both hate the man i've become**

**sometimes I can be my own worst enemy**

**and i don't say what needs to be said**

**the breakdown of our relationship**

**and the reason we no longer share the same bed**

**if i've just been honest and never lied**

**i could have prevented the tears that fell from you eyes**

**instead my sins I try to hide**

**in a selfish attempt to protect my pride**

**but I thought it was yours I was protecting**

**by destroying your trust in me**

**what was I thinking?**

**I apologize for my mistakes**

**just don't ask me for forgiveness**

**I hope the pain and suffering you can live with**

**I'M HEAAAAAAAARRRRRRTSHOOOOOOOOOOOOT**

**I'M HEAAAAAAAARRRTSHOOOOOOOOOOOT**

**I'VE BEEN**

**walking in circles**

**i'm falling apart**

**I just need you to help me**

**and help heal the scars on m heart**

**I don't ask for forgiveness **

**I know what i've done**

**I don't blame you for leaving**

**we both hate the man i've be**

**come**

**Author's note, InfectedCrow and ZodicalCandy have NOT split in real life. Don't start fucking rumors.**


	2. hearts, made to heal and built to last

**A New Beginning Chapter 2**

**James POV**

**The following morning I called Jordan and told him I wasn't coming to the office today. Instead I wanted to spend the day with Zodical and do some fun shit.**

**As I went to the guest room I could faintly hear her crying again. I felt bad for her. She seems like a sweet girl, we both have a few things in common. So why not help repair that broken heart of hers.**

**I knocked on the door. "Yeah?" said Zodical as she cleared her throat. "Can I come in?" I asked. "Yeah come in" she replied. As i walked I sat on the edge of the bed. "Good morning" I said to her. "Morning" she said sounding tired. I could already tell she had a rough sleep. "Bad night huh?" I asked. "Had better nights" she replied.**

**"Listen, how about you and I spend the day to get your mind off things?" I offered. She gave a sigh and said "Sure why not".**

**We both decided to get ready. As we both got changed we grabbed our hoodies and left. I decided to take her mini golfing to the same place myself, Aleks, Sly and Kevin went to a while back.**

**We arrived at the golf course and she seemed pretty okay with the idea. As we got our clubs, balls a pencil and a score sheet, Zod decided to add a stipulation.**

**"Loser buys the winner ice cream" she wagered.**

**Zodical POV**

**"You are so on" said James. We both went to the first hole and it was James whon went first. All of a sudden he decided to do some streches first. This was going to be a loooooong game.**

**"James what are you doing?" I asked him. "I'm warming up so I can kick your ass" he responded. "We'll see about that" I replied. **

**James made his shot. The ball almost made it in. it was my turn and unlike James was a hole in one. "BULLSHIT!" shouted James in anger. "What now BITCH?" I asked. "That was grade A bullshit" said James. "Whatever man, your just pissed that you're buying me ice cream when I win" i said to him. "That is not happening" he said as he moved on to the next hole.**

**17 Holes later**

**James and I tallied up the score. By the look of dissapointment on is face he knew I won. "You fucking beat me" said James. "Goddamn right I did" I replied. "I'm a big enough man and a gentleman to admit when i have been defeated and you Zodical have beaten me" said James in defeat.**

**"You really mean that?" I asked. "No, go fuck yourself" said James. I couldn't help but laugh at how muvh of a sore loser he was. Nonetheless I had fun and so did he.**

**James POV**

**After I bought us ice cream we drove to Dave and Buster's. We played a bunch of arcade games earning us a shitload of tickets. I spent some on the ball launcher that Dex used to prank Dan and Aleks. I also bought Zod one of the giant stuffed animals just for her.**

**After a long day we decided to head on back home.**

**We played some Mario Kart 8 in which she dominated my ass even with me using my secret weapon Morton. We then slipped into out night clothes, ordered a pizza and watched some movies on Netflix.**

**"I had fun today" said Zodical as she took a bit of pizza. "I'm glad you did" I responded while taking a bite of pizza as well.**

**"Do you want to scoot over a little more closer since you're on the other end of the couch?" i asked her. "Nah, besides I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable" she replied. "Nonsense I insist" I insisted.**

**She then scooted closer to me. I tried to stay cool about it sense i'll be honest she is really beautiful and she's fun to be around.**

**It was getting late and Zodical was getting a little sleepy. "James?" she called my name sounding tired. "Hmm?" I replied. "Do you mind if I ...lay my head on you?" she asked. "Sure" I said as I let her even more close to me. She nuzzled her head on my chest and began to fall asleep.**

**Truth be told I fell asleep as well.**

**The Following Morning**

**Aleks POV**

**As I got up this morning I went downstairs and saw the TV still on and a box of pizza. As i opened the box i noticed it was empty. "Fuck" i whispered to myself. As I closed the box i saw James and Zodical cuddling on the couch. I couldn't help but laugh.**


	3. Meeting The Creatures

**A New Beginning Chapter 3**

**Aleks POV**

**I decided to wake up James and Zod. I shook them awake and James was already pissed. **

**"The fuck you shaking me for?" asked James. "The fuck are you cuddling Zodical for?" I asked him.**

**At that moment they both got up and realized what they were doing and seperated super quick.**

**"Get you ass up we got shit to do today" I told him as I got ready.**

**James POV**

**"Good morning" I said to Zodical. "Morning" she said as she smiled at me. "How about you come with me and Aleks to the Creature Office?" I asked her. "Sure" she said.**

**We then got dressed and drove to the office. Luckily Jordan was okay with me bringing her.**

**As Aleks, Zod and myself entered our office space I introduced her to Seamus, Dan, Spencer, Bek, and of course Jordan. Unfortunetly Dex was back home in England and Kevin was back in Seattle. Jordan and Dan are in the process of getting them to move to Colorado.**

**Finally I showed her my office. She noticed the chalkboard paint on the walls and the pictures on them.**

**"So this is your office?" she asked in awe. "Yep pretty much" I replied. "Well I don't have to recordd for a while do you want to go to the break room and play somthing?" I asked her. "Sure" she replied.**

**Later**

**Aleks POV**

**As I was going back to my office I noticed Zod and James playing Super Smash Bros. on the N64 in the break room.**

**Seamus came up to me and said "What the hell are you doing?" "Shh Just look" I told Seamus. "What am I looking at here?" he asked me in his usual sarcastic tone. "Do you think Zod and James will ever hook up?" I asked him. "You mean like date?" asked Seamus. "Yeah like date, I mean look at them they both like video games they both have this connection to each other, and look how happy James is" I explained. "You're right, never seen James this happy before, only time will tell I guess" said Seamus as he and I went back to our offices.**

**James POV**

**As Zod and I were playing Super Smash Bros. Jordan decided to pop in on us. **

**"You guys playing some Smash Bros.?" asled Jordan. "Yes Jordan now get the fuck out of here" I told Jordan while looking away rom the screen. "Well you two have a dern good time dern sure good time" said Jordan as he left. While I was distracted Zodical kicked my ass.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOO" I shouted. " I was distracted, how did you beat me?" I asked her. "Skills man, what the hell does dern sure mean anyway?" she asked. "It's Jordan's catchphrase" I replied.**

**Author's Note, this chapter was meant to be a deleted scene thus explaining why this chapter is so short.**


	4. First Date(Satellites)

**A New Beginning Chapter 4**

**Zodical POV**

**Over the past several weeks since living with James i've felt more happy with my life. As a token of my appreciation yesterday I bought copies of The Evil Within for James and I. We've both been getting closer and closer with as friends. Thing is i might be falling in love with him. I wonder if he feels the same?**

**James POV**

**Yesterday Zodical bought us copies of The Evil Within. I couldn't be more thankful. But the past couple of weeks i've began to fall in love with her. Granted she's beautiful she's fun to be around she likes me for who I am. If only I wasn't to scared to ask her out on a date.**

**I went to see Aleks for advice.**

**"Aleks can I ask you a quetion?" I asked him. "Are you trying to ask Zod out on a date?" said Aleks guessing my motives. "How did you know?" I asked in confusion. "Dude i've seen the way you two are when you're together" explained Aleks. "That obvious huh?" I asked him. "Yep" said Aleks. "Well what do I do I really like her?" I asked. "Just be yourself, you weren't nervous when you asked her to stay with us what's stopping you from askin her on a date?" Said Aleks.**

**"You're right, I can do this?" I said with confidence.**

**I went downstairs to the guest room and Zodical was playing Final Fantasy or some shit. I built up the confidence I had to talk to her. **

**"Hey" I said to her. "Hey what's up?" she asked me. This was my one chanced I coul NOT fuck this up. "If you aren't busy this Friday I was wondering if you want to have dinner?" I asked while sounding nervous. "Are you asking me out on a date James?" She asked aware of what I was doing but acting unaware. "Yeah to be honest" I said to her. "Sure i'd love to' she replied. "I'm sorry what?" I asked in complete shock. "I'd love to go out to dinner with you James" she said. "How's TGI Friday's sound?" I suggested. "Perfect" she answered.**

**As I left her room, I knew that I had a date this Friday.**

**Fast foward to Friday**

**James POV**

**I was driving home to pick up Zodical for our date. As I picked her up from the house we drove to TGI Friday's. We arrived at the restaurant and the waitress seated us.**

**We decided to get to know each other a little bit more.**

**"So where are you from originally?" I asked her. "Well I from France but the only reason my accent is brittish instead of french is beacuse I learned english from England so this is what you are hearing" she explained. "What about you?" she asked me. "I'm originally from Pennsylvania but i'm half Puerto Rican and my spanish is fucking horrible?" I explained to her.**

**"So what is your all time favorite game franchise?" I asked her. "Final Fantasy yours?" she asked. "I grew up with the Resident Evil games" I explained to her.**

**She then noticed my tattoo on my arm and asks me about it. "Nice tattoo James, what's the story behind it?" she asked. "Well it's basically a zombie from Resident Evil with the vial of the virus and the vial of the cure" I explained. "And the sock monkey?" she asked. "When I was little my grandmother gave me a sock monkey sadly she passed away on Christmas Day" I told her. "I'm sorry to hear that man" she said showing sympathy.**

**"James out of all the girls in the world why did you pick me?" Asked Zodical. "What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. "Psh I don't deserve to be associated with you, your like...100 times better than i'll ever be" said Zodical. "NOT TRUE!" I exclamied. "James you know you can do better, look at me i'm pale, and i'm pretty sure there are other girls more derserving to be with you" she said to me. **

**"Zod that is bullshit, I don't care if you're pale you are as beautiful as the full moon, secondly there are plenty of guys that would kill to be in the position i'm in, lastly I love you and I want to be with you" I said to Zod as I confessed my feelings to her.**

**Zodical POV**

**Did James just say he loves my. At that moment I just had to play it cool, he's just a normal guy who plays video games like you, don't scare him Zodial. "I love you!" i said to him back. Nailed it.**

**James POV**

**She said she loves me. I couldn't belive it. Suddenly she leans foward to kiss me on the cheek. As she smiled at me I had to make my move. So I gave her a long passionate kiss on her lips. I placed my arms around her waist as she placed hers around my neck.**

**"Wow" I said in amazement. "I've waited so long to do that" said Zod. **

**The waitress finally brought our food and drinks. **

**After we ate I decided to take a selfie of her and I and post it on Twitter.**

**As I put my arm around her she gave me a kiss on my cheek. Decided to post that on Twitter as my selfie. **

** UberHaxorNova| I'm in love ZodicalCandy**

**We decided to head home. Since the car wasn't far me being the idiot I am knowing my back problem I gave Zodical a piggy back ride.**

**"Ready?" I asked her as she hopped on my back. "MUSH!" she exclaimed. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" said Zod as she was having fun getting a piggy back ride.**

**This song is called Satellites by Benn Down**

**well if this is it**

**will you be my light?**

**and if this is it**

**will you give me sight?**

**and if this is it**

**will you hold me tight?**

**cause we'll be alright**

**we need to touch the sky**

**so please don't cry **

**your hand is safe in mine**

**cause we rely on satellites**

**cause we rely on satellites**

**well if this is it**

**will you let me go?**

**and if this is it**

**will you find your gold?**

**and if this is it**

**will we both grow old?**

**cause we'll be alright**

**we have to touch the sky**

**so please don't cry**

**your hand is safe in mine**

**cause we rely on satellites**

**cause we rely on satellites**

**cause we rely on satellites**

**cause we rely on satellites**

**and if this is it**

**will you be my light**

**and if this is it**

**will you hold**

**me **

**tight**

**James POV**

**When we got back home we decided to go to bed. I carried my new girlfriend ZodicalCandy upstairs to my bedroom. We both changed and got ready for bed. We both cuddled as I turned off the lights. "I love you James" she said to me. "I love you too" I said to her back. I kissed her on the lips and fell asleep in each others arms. What a great topic for Creature Talk this will be tomorrow.**


	5. Creature Talk James' girlfriend

**A New Beginning Chapter 5**

**The Following Morning**

**James POV**

**After last night's successfull date I wake up to find Zodical still cuddling with me. I tried to got up but she wouldn't let me go.**

**"Babe I gotta get up for work" I pleaded. "No stay in bed don't go" pleaded Zodical. "I'll be home around seven" I explained. She then sighed and said "Fine". She then gave me a kiss and Aleks being the great friend he is yelled from downstairs saying "JAMES HURRY THE FUCK UP WE GOTTA GO!"**

**Fast Foward to Creature Talk**

**Creature's POV**

**Jordan| Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Creature Talk**

**Dan| James didn't you tweet somethng out last night?**

**Aleks| Yeah James didn't you say you were in love?**

**James| so earlier this week I finally asked out Zodical and we are OFFICIALLY dating**

**Seamus| Here we thought you'd never get a girlfriend James**

**James| Go fuck yourself Seamus**

**Jordan| James how does it feel to no longer be the bachelor **

**James| Well... Zodical loves me for who I am, she's great to be around, and one of the most beautiful girls I could ever meet**

**Dan| Did you tell her about NovaPolitan?**

**James| Why the fuck is that impotant?**

**Dan| Beacause if she really loved you that much she'll understand why you dyed your hair pink and bleached your beard**

**Seamus| Plus she wouldn't mind going out with you in public if you still were NovaPolitan**

**Dan| (reads chat) Hellberg wants to know Zod's twitter**

**James| ZodicalCandy why**

**Dan| (Reads chat) Hellberg just said hashtag NovaCandy and hashtag NovaPolitanCandy *laughs***

**James| Fucking Hellberg**

**Aleks| Now all the fanfics are will be written**

**Jordan| Chat's going crazy with this hashtag NovaCandy**

**James| Anyway i'm glad she's in my life and that's all that matters**

**Aleks| Has she done anything for you yet?**

**James| Before we stared dating she bought me and herself a copy of The Evil Within.**

**Dan| That was nice of her**

**James| probably gonna do the same for her one day**

**Jordan| Question is though will she be in your videos now?**

**James| Probably that's if it's okay with her**

**Seamus| She probably will James**

**Aleks| It's only a matter of time when she knows about your millions James**

**Dan| THIS JUST IN UberHaxorNova and ZodicalCandy YouTube's celebrity couple worth 7.7 trillion dolars**

**Everyone| *laughs***

**Jordan| Well James we all wish you both the best of luck on your relationship**

**Author's Note, apologies for another short chapter. This was my best interpretation of Creature Talk.**


	6. A walk in the park (Sink)

**A New Beginning Chapter 6**

**Zodical POV**

**James and i were at the house completely bored and it was a nice day outside too. So Jamees and I decided to go out for drive. He took us to the park since Colorado has nice areas. As we walked around for a while we stumbled upon a bench to sit.**

**"So how long you've been in Colorado?" I asked. "A few years, it's kinda nice to live around here" replied James. "That is true" I said.**

**James then pulled out his phone and asked "Will you still love me and go out in public if I was like this?" **

**He showed me a picture of him with his hair pink and his beard blonde while his mustache stayed the same.**

**"Go ahead and laugh, I know I looked ridiculous" said James. I tried not to laugh but sadly I failed. "i'm sorry James it's just why woould you do that?" I curiously asked him. "A while back myself and the other guys did a charity stream and one of the goals was to dye my hair pink eventually my beard was bleached as well and I was called NovaPolitan" he explained.**

**"Well...I'd still love you and I will still go out to places with you if you had were NovaPolitan" I encouraged. He then kissed me and said "Where would I be without you?" **

**I simply smiled at him and we sat and watched the sun go down.**

**This song is called Sink by Benn Down**

**bring me your light and i'll trade you my dark**

**secrets of light fabrications of heart**

**we feel so small when we look to the stars**

**we pick out planets we'd like to live on**

**twinkle twinkle**

**little star**

**how I wonder**

**how much you cost**

**cause I need to**

**go now**

**I need out**

**and I will be king**

**and you'll be my queen**

**and we'll lead the life**

**poorer than poorer can be**

**but we'll smile **

**til we die**

**safe in the knowledge**

**the world that we **

**left was a lie**

**it's not fair that the rich get to leave**

**leaving the rest without family trees**

**all of our friends stood alone on a hill**

**standing like statues**

**immortal but still**

**twinkle twinkle**

**little star**

**how I wonder**

**how much you cost **

**cause I need to **

**go now**

**I need out**

**and I will be king**

**and you'll be my queen**

**and we'll lead the life**

**poorer than poorer can be**

**but we'll smile **

**til we die**

**safe in the knowledge**

**the world that we **

**left was a lie**

**sink into dreams**

**sink into dreams**

**sink into dreams**

**and I will be king**

**and you'll be my queen**

**and we'll lead the life**

**poorer than poorer can be **

**but we'll smile**

**til we die**

**safe in the knowledge**

**the world that we left was a lie**

**sink into dreams**


	7. Our first recording together

**A New Beginning Chapter 7**

**James POV**

**I decided to record some Gang Beasts but as an added bonus Zodical joined me.**

**James| Alright hello and welcome to some Gang Beasts, **

**James| So this lovely lady next to me is my girlfriend ZodicalCandy**

**Zodical| Hey**

**James| So Zodical had this idea where we compete against each other and no matter who wins you guys decide in the comments who won, which sounds really fucking stupid**

**Zodical|You're just saying that beacouse you know i'm gonna kick you ass babe**

**James| fuck you you're kicking my ass, i'm undefeated**

**Zodical| Pretty sure Aleks has beaten you a few times**

**James| Prove it**

**Zodical| I saw your fucking videos James**

**James| So here we are in the wrestleing ring I'm the fucking winner**

**Zodical| No, I'm the fucking winner**

**James| *throws Zod's character outside the ring* HA HA HA HA HA WINNER**

**Zodical| You bitch**

**James| Round two motherfucker**

**Zodical| *knocks out James' charcter***

**James| Oh shit NOOOOO**

**Zodical| *throws James out of the ring* Winner**

**James| Alright tie breaker right here**

**Zodical| Your going down**

**James| OH SHIT we're both on the edge**

**Zodical| you're gonna fall you're gonna fall**

**James and Zodical| NOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Zodical| aww a ferris wheel**

**James| Babe hold my hand**

**Zodical| No go fuck yourself *dives out***

**James| *laughs and dives out* Oh shit**

**Zodical| *runs away***

**James| HEY YOU GET BACK HERE**

**Zodical| No fuck you James *falls thought floor board* oh shit **

**Zodical and James| *laughs***

**James| Here we go again**

**Zodical| *jumps out and falls out into the water* NO FUCK**

**James| WINNER *laughs***

**James| Alright thank you all for watching and remeber to vote me the winner since Zodical got her ass beat**

**Zodical| Come on, not bad for my first time**

**James| That excuse wont work**

**Zodical| *whispers* i'm the winner**

**James| I'm the winner**


	8. Snow Day

**A New Beginning Chapter 8**

**WINTER**

**Zodical POV**

**It was a cold winter morning and I was fucking freezing. What makes mattes worse James kept hogging the goddamn blanket. I got up and I walked up to the window and saw that it snowed overnight. Snow it did.**

**I woke up James to tell him it snowed. "James wake up" I said as I shook him awake. "Hmm, what, what is it?" he asked. "Look" I told him. "You want to go outside and play in the snow?" he asked. "Pleaaaaaaaseeeee" I pleaded. "Alright then" he said as we both put on some warmer clothes and our coats and went outside.**

**I immediately did a snow angel while James was doing something else. **

**James POV**

**I used my foot to draw a message saying "I Love you" I drew the letter I, then a heart, then th letter U.**

**"ZOD, GET OVER HERE!" I yelled. "What is it?" she asked.**

**She then saw the message I drew for her.**

**"How sweet of you" she told me. **

**All of sudden Aleks came out to see what we were doing.**

**"What the fuck are you two doing?" he asked. "Playing in the snow" I responded. "Fucking playing in the snow like a bunch of goddamn children you both should be ashamed" he said.**

**I picked up some snow , turnd into a ball and threw it in his fucking face.**

**"FUCK YOU JAMES!" cursed Aleks as he went back inside.**

**Zodical being sneaky decided to throw a snowball while i wasn't looking. "THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" I asked. **

**She laughed and made another to throw at me. I ducked out of the way and made my own snow ball and threw it at her. We both spent hours throwing snow at each other. Eventually we made the most hideous snow man we could make. After that we went back inside for some hot chocolate.**

**Everytime I look at Zodical I tell myself "I'm gonna marry her one day, one day".**


	9. Sarcasm w Seamus, NovaCandy

**A New Beginning Chapter 9**

**Authors Note, This chapter is basically my version of Sarcasm W/ Seamus. CUE THE THIRTY SECOND INTRO THAT PEOPLE KEEP COMPLAINING ABOUT EVEN THOUGH THEY CAN SKIP IT BUT ARE TOO FUCKING LAZY TO DO IT.**

**The Creature Hub Presents**

**A series created by Seamus O' Doherty**

**Sarcasm w/ Seamus**

**Seamus POV**

**Welcome back to a very special edition of Sarcasm w/ Seamus. Today's definition has been requested for a long time. Today's word is "NovaCandy" now if you didn't know NovaCandy is the celebrity couple here at the creature office. It consists of one UberhaxorNova and one ZodicalCandy.**

**This ship name has been given by the one and only Hellberg. James and Zodical have dated for a few months now and the two are inseperable. They eat together, sleep together, play games together, pretty much everything but take shits together.**

**Let's go over and see what the two love birds are doing.**

**scene transition to the break room**

**Aleks| Hey Seamus**

**Seamus| oh hey**

**Aleks| You reading a book**

**Seamus| Trying to but NovaCandy over here are sucking each others faces off**

**James and Zod| *making out***

**transition to the kitchen**

**Jordan|* Walks to get something to drink***

**Jordan| *notices James and Zod making out on by the counter***

**Jordan| hashtag NovaCandy**

**transition to James' office**

**Dan| James, we need you for creature game night...uh James?**

**James and Zod| *still making out***

**Dan| i'll just come back later**

**transition back to sarcasm w/ Seamus**

**Well that's it for this week's Sarcasm w/ Seamus as you can see NovaCandy is a powerful bond that can't be broken aaaand they're making out in the corner again. That's just great, we're trying to record here and the lovebirds...you know what fuck it i'm done.**


	10. Valentine's Day

**A New Beginning Chapter 10**

**Author's Note, Christ almighty I apologize for this chapter. It's been rated...how can I put this?...SEX, WILD SEX, A BIG SEX. I humbly ask for forgiveness.**

**James POV**

**It's Valentine's Day and I told Jordan I would do a stream with Zodical. She was at the office while i went to the store to get some things for the stream and of course her gift.**

**A bouquet of roses a box of chocolates drinks and some dinner for the stream.**

**I arrived at the office just in time before the stream started. **

**"Jesus what took you so long?" she asked. "Sorry I was caught in traffic and snow" I explained. **

**I got the gifts out of the bag. "Well first things first, some roses and some candy for my Zodical" I said as i gave her the gifts.**

**"Awww James thank you" she said enjoying her gifts. "You're welcome" I told her as I kissed her.**

**We spent the stream playing a bunch of simulator type shit. As she was playing I wanted to feed her some of the chocolate.**

**"James...what are you doing?" asked Zodical. "Feeding you chocolate" I told her. "What...why?" She asked. "It's Valentine's Day" I told her. "James are you fucking serious?" she asked avoiding me force feeding her chocolate. "Babe please do this for me" I pleaded. "Fine" she said in defeat as I fed her chocloate.**

**"I swear to god James you can be a silly asshole sometimes man" she complained. "Yeah but i'm your silly asshole" I told her.**

**The following Evening**

**Zodical POV**

**After the stream at the office James and I went home. It was just us for the night since Aleks was spending time with his girlfriend. We had the dinner he bought and We were both in seperate rooms. James was downstairs while I was upstairs.**

**I went downstairs to check up on James and he was busy with something. I walked in and put my arms aroud him and placed my head on his shoulder as he was sitting down working.**

**"Hey" I said to him. "Hey" said James still focused on the computer screen. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Editing videos" he said sounding tired. "You know Aleks wont be back for a while" I told him. "What did you have in mind?" he asked. I whispered in his ear "Follow me upstairs and find out".**

**As we went upstairs to his bedroom i told him to wait outside. "Wait here i'm gonna slip into something more comfortable" I told him. **

**I closed the door I turned off the lights, lit some candles and changed into some rather sexy lingere and layed on the bed in a rather sexy pose.**

**He knocked on the door and asked "Can i come in now?" "Come on in" I told him. He openend the doot and his jaw dropped and he said "Uh...wow". "Why don't you come to bed" I asked him as I got up. "Yes ma'am" he said as he got to bed. **

**I then took off his clothes and pushed him on the bed. As I got on the bed, I crawled rather cat like and traced my finger on his chest. "What do you want me to do?" he asked me. I whispered "Make this kitty cat purr" I requested.**

**We both kissed each other ferociously. Those kisses became thrusts as James' hand grabbed my thigh. With each thrust came a moan as James spanked my ass. **

**We both took turns being on top of each other I pinned him on the bed with an evil sadistic grin on on my face as I starred him down. He then turned me on my back and pinned me on the bed. He then starred me down with a evil sadistic grin on his face.**

**The thrusts bacame faster and faster as we continue to make love.**

**30 to 45 minutes later**

**James and I were exhausted and collapsed in each others arms.**

**"That was amazing" he said out of breath. "It was wasn't it?" I asked. "I'm really glad I have you in my life Zodical" said James. "Happy Valentine's Day babe" I told him.**

**James then gave me a kiss on the lips and we went to sleep.**

**The Following morning**

**Aleks POV**

**I went to wake up James and as entered I saw clothes scattered on the floor and there was a scent of sweat and something else. Then I noticed James and Zodical in bed without clothes on. "JAMES, WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled. James and Zod got up and their hair was messy. "This isn't what it looks like" James told me. "Yeah?, then why the fuck are clothes scattered on the floor?" I asked. "They're always like that" said James. "Okay then, why is both your guy's hair messy?" I asked them. "Bed hair Aleks" replied Zodical. **

**"I'm just gonna leave now" I told them. "Please do, you fucking asshole" ordered James.**


	11. A FINAL FANTASY surprise

**A New Beginning Chapter 11**

**SPRING**

**Zodical POV**

**Final Fantasy XV was just a day away and i'm PUMPED for it's release. Since James and Aleks were gone it was just me and Ein. I spent the majority of the day playing Final Fantasy XIV and looking at the clock every hour until FFXV was released.**

**While i was sitting in the guest room playing and Ein decided she wanted to sit on my lap. So i picked her up and placed her on my lap.**

**Later that day I recorded some FFXIV for my channel. For the remainder of the night I was watching TV in James' room and waited for him.**

**Meanwhile**

**James POV**

**It was a long day at the office and there was a few things I needed to do before I went home. I went to pick up a copy for Final Fantasy XV for Zodical as a surprise. It was one on the morning when I got home. I went to the kitched to get a piece of paper and a pen and on it I wrote...**

**For my speacial girl**

**I got this for you so you wont have to**

**Your loving boyfriend, James**

**I went upstairs to the room and I saw her sleeping. She looked so peaceful it would be a crime to wake her up. I placed the game by her side of the bed.**

**She slowly woke up knowing i was there.**

**"James?" She said sounding tired. "Shh shh go back to sleep sweetheart" I told her. "What's this?" she asked as she nearly picked up the game. "Hey don't open that yet, not until tomorrow" I told her. **

**She fell back to sleep as did I.**

**The Next morning**

**Zodical POV**

**The next morning when James was still asleep, I saw a note and a what appeared to be a game. I read the note first and it said...**

**For my speacial girl**

**I got this for you so you won't have to**

**Your loving boyfriend, James**

**It was a nice for him to say that but what was it that be bought me? I picked up the game and I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. He bought me Final Fantasy XV. He then woke and saw the shocked look on my face.**

**"Do you like it?" he asked. "I LOVE IT!" I told him as I gave him a massive hug.**

**I then got up from bed and rushed downstairs to play it right away.**


	12. Happy Birthday James!

**A New Beginning Chapter 12**

**SUMMER**

**James POV**

**It was my birthday as it was the first of June. I turn 25 today as Zod and I were having breakfast, Aleks came downstairs and said "Happy birthday James". "It's your birthday?" asked Zodical. "Yep I turn 25 today" I told her. "Well happy birthday babe" she told me as she kissed me. **

**"When's your birthday?" I asked her. "August 2nd" said Zodical. "How old your gonna be?" I asked. "I'll be turning 28" she said.**

**My eyes widened with shock. There was no way she's turning 28. She's three years older than me. But that shit doesn't really matter to be honest.**

**"So you're 27 currently?" I asked. "Yup" She replied. "Remind me to do something speacial for you" I said. "James you don't have to do anything or me" said Zodical being humble.**

**Later that day**

**James POV**

**Zod had me in blind folds and took me somewhere at the office. She stopped and removed the blindfold and I saw Jordan, Dan, Aleks and Seamus with a cake and singing**

**happy birthday to you**

**happy birthday to you **

**happy birthday dear James**

**happy birthday to you**

**I blew out the candles and Zod gave me a kiss on my cheek. We all had cake but my birthday suprise didn't end there. She took me to the mall to the Cheesecake factory for dinner.**

**When the waiter brought our cheesecakes Zodical decided to force feed me some cheesecake.**

**"Babe what the fuck are you doing?" I asked her while laughing. "James don't you remember what you did to me on Valentine's Day, this is simply payback" she explained as she fed me more cheesecake.**

**I decided to take a picture of the two of us and tweeted it out.**

**James| It was really nice for Zodicalcandy to take me out to dinner for my B day, really glad she's in my life**

**Zodical| UberHaxorNova, Happy Birthday Babe**

**Before we left the mall we went to a photo booth to take some pictures. We made some ugly faces, normal faces, and us making out.**

**"These are a keeper right here" I told her as we took the pictures home.**


	13. RTX 2015 purposal

**A New Beginning Chapter 13**

**James POV**

**It was a week before RTX 2015 and tweeted and made my update video that I had a huge announcement. Since this will be Zod's first RTX i wanted to make her experience worth while. I've been saving up for a ring to purpose to her during the Creature Panel in front of a LOT of people.**

**One Week Later **

**Myself, Zod and the guys were seated on the plane and we were waiting for the plane to take off. I told her about my fear of heighs and luckily she helped me ease my nerves as the plane took off.**

**Dan POV**

**I was sitting right next to Jordan and I noticed the love birds James and Zod as they were sleeping. **

**"Psst Jordan look over there" I said to him. Jordan then looked at James and Zod and chuckled. "Those two love birds have been together for a while now eh" said Jordan. "Do you think James has something well planed for RTX?" I asked him. "Well if h does it'll be dern sure exciting dern sure tootin" said Jordan as he fell asleep.**

**Several Hours Later**

**James POV**

**We arrived at the hotel room for a few and Dan decided to record a room tour. I told Zodical about the worst hotel we've ever stayed at. Luckily we never went back there a third time.**

**The Next Day fast foward to the Creature Panel**

**Jordan| Welcome to our third ever panel at RTX**

**Dan| Didn't James have some sort of announcement to make?"**

**Seamus| Yeah James what's this ground breaking announcement you have since none of us know**

**Aleks| Even I don't know**

**James| I have been with my girlfriend ZodicalCandy for a long time now and she's in the front row actually. Zodical ever since I met you I never felt this connection that we have now. You made my life a lot happier and I need you to step foward because I need to ask you something.**

**I brought the microphone got down on my knee and ask that important question "Will you marry me?" Zodical started to cry with tears of joy as the crowd cheered "DON'T SAY NO!" over and over.**

**She nodded yes and I brought the mic to her as she said "YES...OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU" I placed the the ring on her finger and got up to kiss her passionately. I almost was teary eyed myself to be honest. " I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I shouted.**

**Jordan| Ladies and Gentlemen let's hear it for UberHaxorNova and ZodicalCandy**

**The crowd cheered louder and louder in support of my engagement.**

**After the pannel we all got together for dinner to Celebrate my engagement. My life couldn't get any better.**


	14. Happy Birthday Zodical!

**A New Beginning Chapter 14**

**Zodical POV**

**Well today was August 2nd which means it's my birthday. When I woke up James wasn't in bed. I heard him coming upstairs as he opened to door he made me breakfast in bed. How nice of him. **

**"Happy birthday babe" said James placing the tray of food on my lap. "Thank you" I told him as I started eating. **

**"I have alot of stuff planned for you today" said James. "Babe...please you don't have to really" I explained to him. **

**"Give me your hand" he demamded. I assumed he was talking about the hand that had ring he purposed to me with so I did what he said.**

**"What is this?" he asked me. "A ring" I replied. "That makes you my fiancee' and I say you will be spoiled on your birthday" he told me. "Fine" I said in defeat. "Good now eat your breakfast and come downstairs to the guest room" he said as he left.**

**James POV**

**I was getting the pinata I used for cinco de mayo video a while back set up in the guest room. Unlike what happened with Aleks I actually filled the pinata with candy instead of a bunch of random shit. Meanwhile I had Aleks put up the bouncy castle in the backyard.**

**Aleks came back and just in time too Zodical finished her breakfast. I quickly whipped out the camera and began to record.**

**Zodical| Alright James what's the big surprise you have planned for me?**

**James| Not yet let's not get ahead of ourselves I got you this pinata**

**Zodical | James i'm 28 today not 8**

**James| Now,now there's a bat and a blindfold for you**

**Zodical| Oh boy, pink my favourite color *sarcasm***

**James| hold still as I put this on...and ...got it**

**Zodical| *swings the pinata right of the string***

**James| Babe wait Aleks has it**

**Aleks| WHAT THE FUCK NO I DON'T**

**Zodical | *beats the shit out of Aleks with the bat***

**James| Babe, babe, babe It's against the computer chair**

**Zodical| *lifts blindfold* oops sorry Aleks**

**Aleks| goddamn it that fucking hurt**

**James| *laughs* Zod swing the bat like your golfing**

**Zodical| *breaks pinata and lifts blindfold* oooh candy**

**Aleks| What the fuck dude, she gets candy and I get a bunch of buttons and shit? fuck this**

**James| Alright baby your grand finale surprise is out in the back but i'm gonna have to close your eyes**

**As I took her out to the back I removed my hands and she was shocked to see the bouncy castle.**

**"BEST, BIRTHDAY, EVER!" she said as she and I went into the bouncy castle.**


	15. Visiting mom

**A New Beginning Chapter 15**

**Author's note, this chapter was also meant to be a deleted scene you'll know why. Fuck it enjoy.**

**James POV**

**It was that time of year again. My yearly visit to Pennsylvania to see my mom. Since I told my mother I was getting married, I figured my fiancee met her future mother in law.**

**It was a long ass drive to Pennsylvania and Zodical was sleeping the majority of the car ride. I woke her up when we arrived. **

**"Do you think your mom will like me?" she asked with concern. "Sure she will" I assured her. **

**I knocked on the door and my mom opened the door and gave me a hug. "James, it's good to see you again" said my mother. She then turned her attention to Zodical and said "Who the fuck is this?" "Mom..this is my fiancee" I introduced. "Oh well welcome to the family" said my mother as she gave Zodical a hug.**

**We spent the day talking about how we met and personal stories my mom told. I took her to my old room upstairs. Lots of memorires.**

**"Here we are" I told Zodical. "What should we do?" asked Zodical. I then gave her a "Let's have sex" look. "James...are you sure that's a good idea?" questioned Zodical. "Come on why not" I convinced her. "Fine, but real quick though" she conditioned.**

**As we both got on my old bed we started to take our clothes off. But as I was taking Zod's shirt off my mom caught us in the act. **

**"THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" said my mom as I tried to cover myself and Zodical. "MOM GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled. **

**"Boy you are making me grandkids?" asked my mom. "MOOOOOM GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled at her again.**

**"Do you at least have a condom?" she asked me still not leaving. "MOM! LEAVE NOW!" I yelled at her a final time.**


	16. another story begins, THE END FINALE

**A New Beginning Chapter 16**

**9 months later SPRING**

**James POV**

**Today was the day i'm to be married. I got a haircut, shaved, and got all fancied up un my tuxedo. I stood nervously at the altar luckily I have Jordan, Seamus, Dan, Aleks, Dex, Kevin, Sly, Ze, Sp00n, and Spencer by my side.**

**Everyone stood as my bride to be ZodicalCandy walked down the aisle and she looked beautiful in her wedding dress. **

**We looked each other straight in the eyes as Zod had Dan's girlfriend Liz, Jordan's wife Monica, Seamus' girlfriend Ashh, Sp00n's girlfriend Ali, Sly's girlfriend Kala and Bek by her side.**

**Pastor| Do you James Richard Wilson Jr. Take Zodical to be your lawfully wedded wife?**

**James| I do**

**Pastor| And do you Zodical take James to be you lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live? **

**Zodical| I do**

**Pastor| I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride**

**So I did kiss my beautiful bride.**

**Reception**

**Jordan POV**

**I grabbed everyone's attention to make a toast to the newly weds. "Everyone your attention please, i'd like to make a toast to James and Zodical, from one married man to another I wish you both a long happy marrige buddy". i then introduced everyone the the speacial guest wedding singer.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen i'd like to introduce to you all the wedding singer for this evening, all the way from England please give a warm welcome to Benn Down.**

**Benn POV**

**"Thank you Jordan for the introduction". "Hello there my name is Benn and i'll be playing you all a song from my album "Quiet One". "Before I begin i'd like to say cheers to the happy couple, may your lives be filled happiness and love". "I'd like to ask at this time for the bride and groom to come to the dane floor for a slow dance".**

**"This song is called Sailboat"**

**I ask my self questions**

**about things I don't want to know**

**and whenever I find purpose**

**the answers lave me cold**

**and i'll always be with you **

**until the very end**

**and befor the tide comes in**

**i'll be home again**

**cause it takes two to sail up to the moon**

**and it takes two to make this feel new**

**sailboat sailboat**

**ahhhhhhhh**

**sailboat sailboat **

**ohhhh ahhh ahhh**

**sailboat sailboat**

**ahhhh **

**sailboat sailboat**

**so tell me my darling**

**have i've been the perfect man?**

**cause i'm trying so damn hard now**

**to be the best I can**

**and if you can hear this**

**I just want you to know**

**that it has been a pleasure **

**to get to know you girl**

**cause it takes two to sail up to the moon**

**and it takes two to make this feel new**

**cause it takes two to sail up to the moon**

**and it takes two for me to be with you**

**sailboat sailboat**

**ahhhhh**

**sailboat sailboat**

**ohhhh ahhh ahhhhh**

**sailboat sailboat**

**ahhhh**

**sailboat sailboat**

**i've lived here in the dark now**

**for longer than i've cared**

**but when I think of you dear**

**your light comes shinning in**

**cause it takes two to sail up to the moon**

**and it takes two to make this feel new**

**and it takes two for me to be with you**

**and it takes me**

**to **

**love **

**you**

**The crowd immediately appaulded including the newly weds. "Thank you all very much" I sadi to the crowd as I bowed and left the stage.**

**James POV**

**"I love you ZodicalCandy" I told her "And I love you UberHaxorNova" She replied. We then kissed each other passionately as everyone else watched.**

**Jordan POV**

**"James as a wedding gift from all of us we are sending you on an all expense paid trip to the Bahamas for your honeymoon" I explained to them.**

**The following day**

**Zodical POV**

**James and I were on our way to the Bahamas for our honeymoon. As soon as we arrived we spent the day relxing by the pool, swimming by the beach and just enjoying ourselves.**

**We of course took pictures for everyone back home. But the highlight of the trip was us sitting in chairs on the beach with a bottle of champagne as the sun sets.**

**This entire journey James and I been on together I wouldn't change it for the world. Not one minute of it.**

**THE END!**

**Author's Note, i would like to give a massive shout out to EligibleMonster, The Creatures, Benn Down TwoDownMusic, and PLAYtheGAME for helping me get out of a depression. Without their content I would still be a shattered soul. Thank you all for reading and I will see you all next time goodbye.**

***Cut to black, audience goes fucking apeshit***


End file.
